Spyro
by cheerful
Summary: Parody of Shrek. Spyro was a dragon who lived the life of a loner in the woods. But when dozens of toons are sent into his home, he and his friends are off to rescue Princess Cynder for King Candy. But will he find love instead?
1. Cast

Cast

Shrek: Spyro (Spyro franchise)

Human Fiona: Cynder as a human (Spyro franchise)

Ogre Fiona: Cynder in her dragon form (Spyro franchise)

Donkey: Keroro (Sgt. Frog)

Extras with Keroro: Tamama, Giroro, Kululu, Dororo, Fuyuki Hinata, Natsumi Hinata, Aki Hinata, Momoka Nishizawa, Mutsumi Saburo, Koyuki Azumaya, Angol Mois (Sgt. Frog), Garfield, Odie (The Garfield Show), the Lorax (The Lorax; 2012), Horton, Sour Kangaroo, and Rudy Kangaroo (Horton hears a Who)

Dragon: Moltres (Pokemon)

Farquaad: King Candy (Wreck-it-Ralph)

Gingy: Gonzo (The Muppet Show)

Pinocchio: Gir (Invader Zim)

3 Pigs: Smiley, Phoney, Fone Bone, & Barteleby (Bone)

3 Blind mice: Julien, Maurice, and Mort (Madagascar)

Magic Mirror: Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants)

Big Bad Wolf: Wile E. Coyote (Looney tunes)

I don't own all these characters


	2. Spyro's Story

A book is lying on a table of some type. It opens, and we here an anonymous voice.

Anyomous voice: Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. But she had a curse upon her of a frightening sort, and could only be broken by a kiss. She was locked away in a tower guarded by a terrifying Moltres. Although many brave knights tried to free her, none succeeded. To this day, the princess waits in the highest room of the tallest tower, for true love's first kiss.

The voice stops, then starts to laugh.

Anyomonus voice:...Ha! Like that's ever going to happen!

The voice's owner comes out of the outhouse he was in. He is a purple dragon with a yellow chest. His name is Spyro. He took a look around his woods and hid a smile. To you, it might not seem much. But to Spyro, it's home.

**Somebody once told me the world is going to roll me**

**I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed**

**She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb**

**In the shape of an "L" on her forehead**

Parody from 'Shrek'

Spyro

**Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming**

**Back to the rules and I hit the ground running**

**Didn't make sense not to live for fun**

**Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb**

Spyro grabs a bucket and filled it with water for a shower. Then he showers and spits out some water.

_Josh Keaton as Spyro_

**So much to do, so much to see**

**So what's wrong with taking the back streets**

**You'll never know if you don't go**

**You'll never shine if you don't glow**

Spyro then uses slime to brush his teeth. When he smiles in the mirror, it cracks.

_Todd Haberkorn as Keroro_

_Lean Clark as Fuyuki_

_Cherami Leigh as Natsumi_

_Carrie Savage as Angol Mois_

_Monica Rial as Momoka_

_Joel McDonald as Saburo_

_Luic Christian as Koyuki_

_Jamie Marachi as Aki_

_Chuck Huber as Kululu_

_Christopher Sabat as Giroro_

_Brina Palencia as Tamama_

_J. Michael Tatum as Dororo_

_Frank Welker as Garfield_

_Gregg Berger as Odie_

_Danny DeVito as the Lorax_

_Jim Carrey as Horton_

_Carol Burnett as Sour Kangaroo_

_Josh Flitter as Rudy Kangaroo_

**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play**

**Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on, get paid**

**And all that glitters is gold**

**Only shooting stars break the mold**

After his shower, Spyro runs to a nearby stream. He took a deep breath and blew fire in the lake so hot that some fish were boiled in the lake. He reaches in and grabs one.

_Cree Summer as Cynder_

**It's a cool place and they say it gets colder**

**You're bundled up now wait 'til you get older**

**But the meteor men beg to differ**

**Judging by the hole in the satellite picture**

Spyro reaches in a log and pulls out a slug.

_Alan Tudyk as King Candy_

Later, Spyro is painting something on a slab of tree bark. He then kisses it, giving the appearance of wearing lipstick. When he places it in the ground, we see it's a sign that reads: "Beware of Dragon!"

**The ice we skate is getting thin, the waters getting warm so you might as well swim**

**My worlds on fire how about yours**

**That's the way I like it and I never get bored**

At a nearby pub, an angry mob schemed to kill the dragon.

**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play**

**Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid**

**And all that glitters is gold**

**Only shooting stars break the mold**

Spyro then used his fire breath to light a fire. The mob lit torches, while Spyro relaxes on his recliner. The intruders run over his keep out signs. But Spyro hears them coming.

**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play**

**Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on, get paid**

**And all that glitters is gold**

**Only shooting stars break the mold**

Spyro went out of his house and followed the intruders without them noticing.

Starscream (Transformers Animated): Do you think it's in there?

Draco Malfoy (Harry Potter): Well, where else would that creature be?

Bokun: What are we waiting for? Let's get him!

Dib: Are you more of an idiot then Zim's robot?! Do you know what he'll do to you if he catches you?

Crocker: Yeah. He'll grind your bones to make his bread.

Spyro: Actually that would be a giant.

The mob gasped as they saw that Spyro had come out of nowhere.

Spyro: Now dragons, we're much worse. We'll make suits from your skin.

Crocker: No!

Spyro: We'll shave your organs, squeeze the jelly from your eyes! Well, that actually tastes terrible.

Draco then took out his wand and pointed it at Spyro.

Draco: Back! I warn ya!

Spyro took the wand from Malfoy's hand and snapped it in half as if it were a toothpick. With his only weapon gone, Draco panicked. Spyro took in a deep breath and roared at the mob. The mob screamed in terror. When Spyro finished he noticed the mob still standing there.

Spyro: This is the part were you run away.

With that, the mob screams and runs for their lives. Spyro snickered at the sight.

Spyro: And stay out!

He then looked down and saw a flier on the ground. The flier read "Wanted: Toons, freaks, fictional characters, ect."

Spyro: I got nothing to worry about.

Little did he know how wrong he was.


	3. The team meets

Guard: This one's full. Take it away!

A wagon full of prisoners were taken away, and a sad group of toons were dragged away too. It was by the order of King Candy that all toons, freaks, video game characters, ect. would be placed under custody.

Guard: Move it!

At a nearby table, a snow leopard named Tai Lung was taking toons away.

Tai Lung: Next!

Eggman came up with a hawk, a swallow, and an albatross.

Rhynoc: Give me those boards! Your flying days are over!

Tai Lung: $400 for the rogues. Next!

In line, a female vestal woman named Mylene Pharaoh (Bakugan) was turning in a green space frog with a red star on his hat and a yellow star on his belly. He is Keroro. Keroro looked worried as he watched the Rhynocs carry away toons, and saw three sharks in a tank.

Lenny: Come on! Let me out! I'm getting crushed!

Bruce: We've only been in here for ten minutes, and JAWS already lost his mind.

Jaws was banging away on the glass to get out.

Keroro: Please! Don't turn me in! I promise no more invasion plans!

Mylene: Oh, shut up!

Tai Lung: Next!

A small green alien, named Zim, walked up with a small robot.

Tai Lung: And what are you turning in?

Zim: An idiot robot.

Gir: I'm not a robot, I'm a mongoose-dog!

Tai Lung: Is that your best excuse?

Gir: I don't know.

Tai Lung: $1 for the talking trash heap. Take him away.

Gir: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Master help!

Zim: I shall have Gir back! And when I rule this filthy mud ball you call 'Earth', You and your boss will be dooooooomed!

Tai Lung: Until that day, Next!

Mylene walked up.

Tai Lung: And you're turning in?

Mylene: I have this talking space frog!

Tai Lung: Really? That's good for $50,000! If you can prove it.

Mylene: Of course. Go on little fella.

Keroro just stayed quiet. He was trying to think of what to say.

Tai Lung: Well...

Mylene: Oh, he's just nervous! He's really quite a chatterbox. Talk or you're frog stew!

Tai Lung: Okay that's it. Guards!

Mylene: No he talks, he does!

Not knowing what to do, Mylene just performed a ventriloquist act.

Mylene (in a terrible Keroro voice): I can talk! I love to talk! I'm the talkesit thing you've ever seen!

Tai Lung didn't buy it.

Tai Lung: Get her out of my sight!

Mylene: No! He talks! I swear it!

Mylene tried to get free from the Rhynoc's grasp, and knocked a cage with a fairy in it out of the hands of Captain Hook. The cage landed on Keroro, sprinkling some dust on him. Keroro then noticed he was off the ground.

Keroro: Hey! I'm flying'!

Captain Hook: He's flying!

Bone Cousins and Barteleby: He's flying!

The stupid rat creatures looked at each other in amazement. Tai Lung was shocked that Mylene had been telling the truth.

Tai Lung: He can talk!

Keroro: That's right ya loser leopard! Now I'm a flying, talking space frog! You may have seen a horsefly, a super fly, or perhaps a Beautifly. But you have never seen a space frog fly!

Keroro started to descend.

Keroro: Oh, frog!

With a crash Keroro fell on his head.

Keroro: Uh, would you believe that you were dreaming this?

Tai Lung: Seize him!

Keroro got up and ran into the forest. When he got in the forest, he bumped into a familiar looking dragon. Spyro turned around and glared at Keroro.

Keroro: Oh, no!

Tai Lung: This way, men!

Keroro heard this and ran behind Spyro. Tai Lung and his men stopped when seeing the dragon.

Tai Lung: You...Dragon!

Spyro: Yes?

Tai Lung: By order of King Candy, I am hereby ordered to place the two of you under arrest, and relocate you to...A resettlement... Facility.

Spyro: Just one question, "You and what army?"

Tai Lung looked behind him, and saw that the Rhynocs had disappeared. He ran after them screaming. Spyro just shook his head and walked away, and Keroro just laughed.

Keroro: Can I say something to you? You were really something back there. Incredible!

Spyro: Are you talking to...

Keroro was gone.

Spyro: ...Me?

He nearly jumped when Keroro appeared in front of him.

Keroro: Yes, I was talking to you! Those Rhynocs, they though they were all of that! Than you showed up and, BAM! They began tripping over themselves like twerps in the woods! You have no idea how happy that made me!

Spyro: Great. Really, great.

Keroro: It is so great to be free!

Spyro: Here's a crazy idea, why not celebrate freedom with your own friends?

Keroro: My friends aren't here now. And no way am I going back out there by myself! I got it; I'll stick with you! You're a mean, lean, fighting machine, you and I will scare away who comes across us!

Spyro let out a huge roar, attempting to scare off the Keronian. It failed.

Keroro: Wow! That was really scary! However, if that doesn't work your breath will get the job done. You definitely need to try breath mints, because your breath stinks!

Spyro was less than five feet away when Keroro popped up again.

Keroro: You almost burn my hat off! Just like the time...

Spyro covered the frog's mouth, but Keroro was still talking.

Keroro: ...Then I got into a fight with that skunk, boy, the Platoon wouldn't let me near them for a week.

Spyro: Why are you following me?

Keroro: Why? Oh, I'll tell you 'why'.

Keroro opened his mouth and started to sing.

Keroro: **Cause I'm all alone**

**There's no one here beside me**

**My problems have all gone**

**There's no one to deride me**

**But you got to have friends...**

Spyro: STOP SINGING! It's a wonder why you even have friends!

Keroro: Wow, only a true friend would be that honestly cruel.

Shadow: Listen, space frog, take a look at me. What am I?

Keroro looked him up and down.

Keroro: Really tall?

Spyro: No! I'm a dragon! You know, 'grab your torch and pitchforks'! Doesn't that bother you?

Keroro: Nope!

Spyro had never heard anyone say that answer before.

Spyro: Really?

Keroro: Really really!

Spyro: Oh, uh...

Keroro: I like you. Keroro is the name! What's yours?

Shadow: My name is Spyro...Spyro the Dragon.

Keroro: "Spyro"? Well you know what I like about you, Spyro? You have that attitude the screams 'I don't care what nobody says about me!' I respect that. Spyro, you're okay!

When they reached the top of a hill, Keroro looked down onto a house.

Keroro: Look at that! Who would live in a place like that?

Spyro: That would be my home.

Keroro: It's beautiful! I love how you use such a modest budget. Love that boulder by the way.

Keroro then noticed Spyro's keep out signs.

Keroro: You don't like to entertain, do you?

Spyro: I like my privacy.

Keroro: I do too. That's another thing we have in common! I just hate it when you have someone in your face, you try to give them a hint and they still don't leave, and then there's that big awkward silence, you know!

Spyro glared at Keroro, then was shocked at what Keroro asked next.

Keroro: Can I stay with you?

Spyro: What?

Keroro: Can I stay with you, please?

Spyro: Of course!

Keroro: Really?

Spyro: No.

Keroro: Please! I don't want to go back out there, you don't know what its like to be considered a freak!

Spyro gave a look that said, "Yes I do".

Keroro: Okay, maybe you do. But that's why we have to stay together! You have to let me stay! Please, please, please!

Spyro: Okay, all right! But for one night.

As Spyro opened the door, Keroro ran right in.

Keroro: Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Spyro: Hey, what do you...Oh, no you don't!

Keroro: This is going to be fun! We'll stay up late, tell manly stories, and in the morning...I'm making waffles!

Spyro growled in anger.

Keroro: Where do I sleep?

Spyro: You sleep...OUTSIDE!

Keroro: Oh, okay. Cool I guess. I mean, you don't know me I don't know you, so outside is best. Here I go, goodnight.

When Spyro slammed the door, he heard Keroro say something.

Keroro: I am a Keronian, I was born outside. I'm outside by myself, I guess. I'm all by myself outside.

Keroro started to sing again, but in a sad tone.

Keroro: **I'm all alone**

**There's no one here beside me...**


	4. Toon Invasion

Later that night, Spyro was at his table eating dinner. Keroro just looks at him sadly. Spyro feels guilty, but shakes it off and continues to eat... Until he heard the door open a bit.

Spyro: I thought I told you to stay outside.

Keroro: But I am outside!

Spyro: What? But then who...?

We then see shadows on the wall. Someone is in Spyro's house. Spyro checks under the table and found nothing. Suddenly, he hears voices from something walking on the table.

Anyomous voice: Well, it is not Madagascar, but it is still a perfect place to party!

Spyro looked up and saw three lemurs. The first one, the one who spoke first, was a tall and skinny ring-tailed lemur with a crown made of a leaf. His name is King Julian the 18th. The second lemur was a shorter, rounder aye-aye with yellow eyes. He is Maurice. The last lemur was a small, brown mouse-lemur with big eyes. He is Mort.

Maurice: Well, what choice do we have? It's still not at all homey like!

Mort was bouncing on Spyro's ham.

Mort: Wheeeeeee! I like this bed!

Spyro: Got you!

Spyro looked into his hands, but Mort was gone. He then spotted the lemur on his shoulder.

Mort: Oh! King Julian, I found food!

He bit Spyro's ear.

Spyro: Oww!

Mort: Food bad tasting!

Mort jumped down behind Julian.

Julian: Don't land near the king's feet, Mort!

Mort: How did you know it was me?

Spyro: Okay that does it!

Spyro then grabbed the three by their tails.

Spyro: What are you doing in my house?!

Something then bumped Spyro, causing him to drop the lemurs. He turned to see a coffin and thirteen dwarves (The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey) pushing it. The coffin held an 18-year-old girl inside.

Spyro: Oh, no! Dead girl off my table!

Bofur: I'm sorry, but where are we supposed to put her?

Kili: Yes! The bed is taken!

Gloin: Aye! The bed's taken.

Spyro: What?

Spyro ran up to his room. He saw that in his bed was a tall, skinny brown-furred coyote. His name is Wile E. Coyote. Wile E. just raised a sign that read: "What?" Spyro grabbed Wile E. by his ears and carried him to the door.

Spyro: I live in the woods! I put up signs! I'm a fire-breathing dragon! What do I have to do to get some privacy?!

As Spyro threw the coyote outside, he saw a nightmare coming true.

Spyro: No, no, nooooooooooooooooooo!

He saw almost a billion toons, freaks, video game characters, ect. camping in his yard. Bruce and Lenny where near a fire keeping warm, and mourning for their pal, JAWS. A man in a Hawaiian-style shirt, named "Weird Al" Yankovic, was playing a polka for the enjoyment of a group of slugs (from Flushed Away). And Jet, Wave, and Storm are racing the Rockets (from Rocket Power).

Spyro: What are you doing in my woods?!

Everyone stands in fear. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof flew into their tents. Scooby Doo then jumped into the arms of his pal Shaggy, who ran behind a tree in fear.

Shaggy and Scooby: Zoinks!

Spyro: Okay, all of you, get out! Get out, now!

The Peanuts gang ran into his home. WoodStock tries to fly in, but the door closes on him on accident and he lands with a thud on the porch.

Spyro: No! Not there!

As he tries to turn the handle, he finds out that the Peanuts had locked him out. He then glares at Keroro.

Keroro: Hey, don't look at me! I didn't invite them!

Gir: Nobody invited us.

Spyro: What?!

Gir: Oh, you're to smart for me! They forced us to come here because they hate us! They hate us so much!

Spyro: Forced here? By who?!

Fone Bone: It was King Candy!

Smiley Bone: Yeah! He huffed, and he puffed and he signed a conviction notice on us!

Phoney Bone: One, it's "eviction", not "conviction"! Two, that was the big bad wolf, you cabbagehead!

Barteleby: It doesn't matter! He's evil, just like The Hooded One!

Spyro: Okay, fine. Who knows where to find this King Candy guy?

Keroro: I do! I know where to find him!

Not really wanting to go with Keroro, Spyro asked in a desperate tone

Spyro: Does anyone **else** know where to find him?

Lenny raised his fin, but Bruce smacked it down. Wile E. pointed at Pirate Captain (The Pirates! Band of Misfits), who pointed back.

Spyro: Anyone at all?

Keroro: Are you not seeing the Keronian jumping up and down here? I said I know where to find him! Pick me!

Fed up with Keroro's non-stop pleas, Spyro sighed.

Spyro: Okay, fine. Attention all toons, freaks, video game characters, whatever. Do not get comfy. Your welcome is now worn out! In fact, I am going to see this King Candy guy right now! I'm going to get all off you off my land and back where you came from!

Then everyone started to cheer.

Spyro: And you...

He pointed to Keroro and said

Keroro: Kero?

Spyro:...You're coming with me.

Keroro: Oh yeah! That is what I like to hear! Spyro and Sgt. Keroro on a huge adventure! I love it!

Keroro opened his mouth and started to sing.

Keroro: **On the road again**

Sing it with me Spyro!

I just can't wait to get on the road again

Spyro: Didn't I tell you earlier not to sing?

Keroro: Can I whistle it?

Spyro: No.

Keroro: Can I hum it?

Spyro: Fine. You can hum it.

So they began their adventure, with Keroro humming away.


	5. King Candy

In a castle 90 miles away, an evil, but goofy, lord is on his way to a certain room. He was a man with gray hair wearing a purple tailcoat, white shirtfront, red tie, gold and caramel pants, purple shoes with red gumdrops, and a gold crown. His name was King Candy. As he enters a room, he watches Kronk (The Emperor's new Groove) dunking a strange figure in a tank of water.

King Candy: That's enough, Kronk! He's ready to talk!

Kronk turned around, and showed the figure. He was a blue, fuzzy puppet-like creature wearing a showman's outfit and having a hook-like nose. He is The Great Gonzo. Kronk threw Gonzo on a table.

King Candy: HAHAHAHAHAHA... Ahem!

Kronk then pressed a button that lowered the table.

King Candy: Run, run, run as fast as you can. You can't catch me... I'm a freak from The Muppet Show!

Gonzo: You are a monster! A monster, I say!

King Candy: I am not the monster here, you are! You and the rest of those freaks poisoning my perfect world. Now tell me...Who's hiding the others?!

Gonzo just spat on King Candy's face.

King Candy: I tried to be fair with you freaks, but now...No more mister nice guy! Tell me, or I'll...

Gonzo: No, not my nose! It's what makes me different from all the other Muppets!

King Candy: Then tell me! Who's the one hiding them?!

Gonzo: Okay, I'll tell you. Do you know Doctor Bunsen Honeydew?

King Candy: Doctor Bunsen Honeydew?

Gonzo: Doctor Bunsen Honeydew.

King Candy: Yes, I know Doctor Bunsen Honeydew. Who owns Muppet Labs?

Gonzo: Well, she's married to Doctor Bunsen Honeydew.

King Candy: Doctor Bunsen Honeydew?

Gonzo: Doctor Bunsen Honeydew!

King Candy: She's married to... Hang on! That doesn't make any sense.

Just then, Tai Lung came running through the door.

Tai Lung: King Candy... We found it!

King Candy: What are you waiting for? Bring it in!

Two guards then brought in a large mirror.

Everyone: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!

King Candy: Magic Mirror...

Then, Gonzo interrupted.

Gonzo: Don't tell him anything!

King Candy then threw Gonzo in a box and continued.

King Candy: Good evening. Mirror, mirror on the wall is...

King Candy then noticed something about the mirror.

King Candy: Tai Lung! Explain this to me, now!

Tai Lung: Well... Magic mirror's cost an arm and a leg these days.

King Candy: Then what did you bring me?

Tai Lung: A talking octopus.

One of the guards pushed an octopus into the room. He had a large head, a large nose, six legs (four legs and two arms), and a brown shirt. His name is Squidward.

King Candy: Okay, same question: Perfect kingdom or not?

Squidward: Oh, puh-lese! You're not a king.

King Candy: Kronk.

Kronk held up a book with the title, "101 Ways to prepare octopus." Unknown to him, it was upside-down.

King Candy: You where saying?

Squidward: Umm, you didn't let me finish. You're not a king yet! However, you can become one. All you have to do is marry a princess.

King Candy: Keep going.

Squidward: Well, just sit back and relax, King Candy! Because it's time for you to meet today's bachelorettes! Bachelorette number one is a dog-like girl from Burbank, California. She likes singing about her cuteness anytime. Her hobbies include goofing off, and causing chaos with her two brothers. Please welcome Dot.

Squidward held up a picture of a dog-like creature with black fur, a yellow flower behind one ear, and a pink skirt. Her name is Dot.

Squidward: Our next bachelorette is a teenage girl, with long, silver hair. Although she may look a bit scattered, she faces her opponents with some really tough Bakugan. Kiss those dead, frozen lips and find out what a live wire she is! Give it up for, Julie Makimoto!

Squidward then held up a picture of the 18-year-old girl that was in the coffin. King Candy got small hearts in his eyes.

Squidward: And, last but not least, our last bachelorette is a black, green-eyed girl who is trapped in a Moltres guarded tower surrounded by hot, boiling lava! But don't let that cool you off, she's a loaded gun that likes peace and happiness. Yours for the rescuing, Princess Cynder!

The last picture Squidward held up was of a black haired girl with green eyes staring out her window. She is Cynder.

Squidward: So, who will it be? Bachelorette number one, two, or three?

King Candy tried to concentrate, but couldn't due to the guards shouting either "one", "two", or "three".

Kronk: Oh! Pick number three! Number three!

Kronk didn't know it, but he was holding up two fingers.

King Candy: Okay, I pick ... Number three!

Squidward: King Candy, you have chosen Princess Cynder!

King Candy: Princess Cynder! She's perfect! All I have to do is find someone...

Squidward then remembered something important about the princess.

Squidward: Uh, I should mention a small thing that happens at night.

King Candy: I'll do it!

Squidward: Yeah, I understand that. But after sunset...

King Candy: Silence! I shall make this Princess Cynder my queen, and Candyloc will finally have the perfect king! Tai Lung, assemble your finest men! We are going to have a tournament!

Squidward: Oh, this won't end well.


	6. Rumble in Candyloc

Spyro and Keroro step out of a field and into what seemed like a parking lot.

Keroro: See that's Candyloc! I told you I find it!

Spyro: So, that's King Candy's castle?

Keroro: Yep, it sure is!

Spyro: Is he compensating for something?

Spyro started chuckling at his own joke. Keroro, however, didn't get it.

Spyro: Forget it.

Keroro: Hey, wait up, Spyro!

Anonymous voice: Yes, please slow down. My legs can't take it any more!

Keroro: Kero! I know that whine!

Spyro and Keroro turned around to see several figures. The first figure, and the owner of the voice, was a boy with dark blue hair with a tiny bit of hair sticking up, and was wearing a green T-shirt with brown shorts. The second figure was a girl with pink hair, and wearing an orange shirt and brown shorts. The third figure was a tall woman with dark blue hair and was wearing glasses; she was wearing a black shirt and white pants. The fourth figure was a teenage boy with gray hair wearing a yellow cap with a yellow swirl in front of it, a blue shirt and brown pants. The fifth figure was a teenage girl with light blue hair with spikes on the side and wearing a short blue dress. The sixth figure was another teenage girl with black hair with a pink ribbon on and a black ninja suit and a blue mask. The seventh figure was another teenage girl with short blond hair and wearing white shirt with a blue skirt. The eighth figure was a blue Keronian wearing a ninja mask and had a shuriken symbol on his hat and belly. The ninth figure was another Keronian but was dark blue and had a Shoshinsha mark on his hat and belly. The tenth figure was another Keronian but was red with a scar on his face and her had a skull symbol on his hat and wore a belt around his body. The eleventh figure was another Keronian but he was yellow and he wore swirl glasses and had a swirl symbol on his hat and on his chest.

The twelfth figure was a massive gray elephant, just big as a house. He had bright turquoise eyes and a small turf of brown hair on top of his head. The thirteenth figure was purple kangaroo with a magenta piece of hair on her head and around her neck. In her pouch, was a joey with magenta fur and some violet hair on his head and around his neck. The fourteenth figure was a short orange creature with green eyes and a yellow mustache. The fifteenth figure was a cat with orange fur and black stripes. The sixteenth figure was a dog with yellow fur and brown ears. They are Fuyuki, Natsumi, Aki, Saburo, Momoka, Koyuki, Angle Mois, Dororo, Tamama, Giroro, Kululu, Horton, Kangaroo, Rudy, the Lorax, Garfield, and Odie. Also with them were Barbaloots, Swomee Swans and Humming Fishes. One of the Barbaloot cubs was named Pipsqueak and a fat Barbaloot was named Lou.

Fuyuki: (gasping for air) I hate running.

Keroro: Fuyuki! What are you and the others doing here?

Fuyuki: After Mylene kidnapped you, we were trying to find you!

Natsumi: Besides, we lost our homes due to that jerk!

Giroro: Yeah! And, we're gonna give this King Candy guy a piece of our minds! (Holds up and locks gun)

Spyro: Don't bother coming along, because there won't be a **need to** when I'm through with him.

Horton: What's his problem?

Keroro: A bunch of toons and other characters invaded his woods.

As they walked up to the gate they saw a man named Peter (from Family Guy) dressed up in a King Candy costume.

Spyro: Hey, you!

Peter: Yea...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Spyro: Hey, come on! I'm not gonna eat you! I just...I just... Come on!

Peter: Don't eat me! I'm high in fat! That's really bad for you! And I have a wife, three kids, and a dog.

Looking back to see if he was being followed, Peter ran into the wall and was knocked out cold. As he lies on his back, our heroes walked through the gate.

Spyro: It's quiet. Too quiet.

Keroro: What do you mean...Hey, look at that!

Keroro points to a booth with the word "Information" on it. Tamama pulls the lever. After he does, the Potter Puppet Pals come out and sing.

Puppet Dumbledore: **Welcome to Candyloc, such a perfect town**

Puppet Snape: **Here we have some rules, let us lay them down**

Puppet Harry: **Don't make waves, stay in line**

Puppet Hermonie: **And we'll get along fine**

Puppet Ron: **Candyloc is a perfect place**

**Puppet Snape: Please keep off of the grass**

Puppet Voldemort: **Shine your shoes, wipe your...**

Puppet Ron: **Face**

All: **Candyloc is, Candyloc is**

**Candyloc is a perfect place!**

When the song was over, a light flashed and a photo came out that read "Welcome to Candyloc!"

Natsumi: Ok… That was the dumbest thing I ever saw.

Keroro: Whoa!

Koyuki: Let's do that again!

Spyro: No, no, no, no, no... No!

Garfield: Sorry. But he's right, that was the dumbest song I ever heard!

Horton: I though it was kinda catchy.

Just then, fanfare began to play. The group follows the sound to a large arena.


	7. Rumble in Candyloc part 2

As our heroes walk through a hall towards the arena, three Humming Fishes starts humming the song they heard earlier.

Spyro: Stop that or you three are going to be "Fried fishes".

The Humming Fishes smile nervously. They then heard a voice coming from a balcony. It was King Candy's voice.

King Candy: Men, you are brave and loyal. But today, one of you will...

Pipsqueak then began to sing the song, but Angle Mois covered his mouth.

Angle Mois: Sorry, Pipsqueak, but I don't want you burned. Understand?

Pipsqueak nods his head. They finally got close enough to hear what King Candy was saying.

King Candy: The winner of this tournament will have the honor... Scratch that! The privilege to go and save the lovely Princess Cynder for the fiery keep of the Moltres! If for any reason at all the champion has failed or died, the first runner up will take his place. And so on and so forth. Some of you won't come back alive, but this is a sacrifice I am willing to make!

Kronk holds up a sign that says "Cheer", so the audience cheered.

King Candy: Let the tournament begin!

Spyro, Keroro, and the others enter the arena just as the Rhynocs turn around. Everyone in the arena gasped.

King Candy: What is that thing?

Tai Lung: I believe that's Spyro the Dragon.

King Candy: That is a dragon? It's hideous!

Spyro: That's not nice! It's just humans, animals, and Keronians.

Pipsqueak: Huh?

King Candy: I see. Gentlemen, I have a new plan! The one who kills the dragon, will be named champion! Attack!

The Rhynocs come up to the group, forcing them back.

Spyro: Hey, come on! Hang on!

Crowd member (Jumba; Lilo and Stitch): Get them!

Spyro bumped into a large barrel holding Coke. A glass of it was on a table near by.

Spyro: Can't see settle this over a drink?

Crowd member (Megatron; Transformers): Kill the beast!

Spyro: No? Well then...

Spyro gulps down the coke, and then shouts

Shadow...Bring it on!

With his fire breath, Spyro smashed the spigot off the barrel causing a flood of cola. The Rhynocs trip and try to stay in an easy position, but they can't. Spyro grabs one of the Rhynoc's spears and uses it to knock them down. As this happens, we hear a song playing.

**I don't give a darn about my reputation**

**You're living in the past, it's a new generation**

Keroro, Odie, Pipsqueak, and Lou got on to one of the barrels and caused it to roll free, squishing some Rhynocs in the process. The remaining Rhynocs chased Spyro into a ringed kettle, scaring two Rapidashes.

**A girl can do what she wants to do**

**And that's what I'm gonna do**

Spyro bounces off the ropes and knocks down two guards. The crowd watches, and boos.

**And I don't give a darn about my bad reputation**

**Oh, no, no, no, no, no, not me**

**Me, me, me**

As the crowd watches Spyro taking the guards down with a bunch of wrestling moves, the expression changes from hatred to amusement. When Spyro holds on to one, Keroro shouts

Keroro: Spyro, tag me! Tag me!

Spyro brings the Rhynoc over, and Keroro bangs his head against the Rhynoc's head, knocking him out.

**And I don't give a darn about my bad reputation**

**Never said I wanted to improve my station**

The crowd keeps on cheering for Spyro. Angle Mois, the Barbaloots, Swomee Swans and Humming Fishes wear cheerleader clothes and cheer Spyro on.

**And I'm always feelin' good when I'm having fun**

Spyro was enjoying the cheering, but he didn't notice the Rhynoc sneaking up behind him. Tamama, however, did and jumped in just in time.

Tamama: Tamama impact!

And with that, Tamama lets out a huge beam of yellow energy, sending the Rhynoc flying.

Crowd member (Sugar Mama; The Proud Family): The chair, boy! Give him the chair!

Giroro picked up a chair and hit the Rhynoc on the back of the head, knocking him out.

Fuyuki was trying his best to help, but he lacks the strength.

Fuyuki: Take that! (Throws a Gundam model at a large Rhynoc)

The Gundam hits the Rhynoc on the forehead. Then the large Rhynoc growls angrily at Fuyuki and picks him up by his shirt and gets ready to throttle him when Momoka turned into her brutal side and punched that Rhynoc, causing him to let go of Fuyuki's shirt.

**And I don't give a darn about my bad reputation**

**Oh, no, no, no, no, no, not me**

**Me, me, me**

**Oh, no, no, no, no, no**

**Not me, not me**

After the fight, Dororo used a ninja skill on one of the Rhynoc, knocking him out. Spyro was enjoying the applause for the first time.

Spyro: Oh yeah! Yeah! Thank you, I'm here until Monday. Try the veal!

With a snap, crossbows were pointed at Spyro.

Tai Lung: Do you want me to give the orders?

King Candy: Wait...I have another idea! People of Candyloc, I give you our champion!

Spyro: What?

King Candy: Congratulations, dragon! You have won the honor of going on a great and noble quest!

Spyro: Quest? Listen, I'm already on a quest! A quest to get my woods back!

King Candy: Your woods?

Spyro: Yes! My woods! Where you dumped all those freaks!

King Candy: Indeed. Okay, I'll cut you a deal. I will give you your woods back, if you go on this quest for me.

Spyro: Exactly the way it was before?

King Candy: Down to the last slime cover stones.

Spyro: And the intruders?

King Candy: As good as gone.

Spyro looked at the guards, a little worried, but wanting his woods back he just asked

Spyro: What kind of a quest?


	8. The quest begins

After the meeting with King Candy, our heroes start their quest. Angle Mois carried Pipsqueak

Keroro: Okay, let me see if I can get this right. You're going to fight a Moltres, and rescue a princess, just so King Candy can give you your woods back? Which, you don't have because he's the one who filled it with toons in the first place, right?

Spyro: You know what I think? I think there's a good reason Keronians shouldn't talk.

Keroro: I don't get it, Spyro. Why didn't you pull that dragon stuff on him? You know, pound him, destroy his fortress, grind his bones for your bread! The whole dragon thing! He'd be nothing more but a pile of ashes in two minutes.

Rudy: Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't giants do the last thing you said?

Spyro: I know what I could've done. I could've decapitated the whole town, stick their heads on the wall, get a knife, cut them open and drink their blood! Does that sound good?

Natsumi, Fuyuki, and Garfield: No, not really!

Lorax: A little too violent for a "K" rated fanfic.

Spyro: You know, there's more to dragons then people think.

Keroro: For example...

Spyro: An example? Okay. Umm...Dragons are like onions!

Keroro: They stink?

Spyro: Y...What?! No!

Aki: Is it because they make you cry?

Spyro: No!

Horton: You can't tell the difference between them and garlic?

Keroro and others look at him in confusion.

Odie: Huh?

Horton: Well, I can't.

Spyro: No, no, no! Layers! Onions have layers! Dragons have layers! Don't you get it? We both have layers!

Spyro threw the onion on the ground and walked off.

Keroro: Oh, you both got layers. That makes sense.

Dororo: Well, not everyone likes onions.

Tamama: I know! Cake!

Koyuki: Yeah! Everybody loves cake!

Aki: Cakes have layers!

Spyro: I don't care what people like! Dragons are not like cakes.

Keroro: You know what else has layers? Parfaits! Have you ever gone to someone's house and say, "Hey lets go grab a parfait", and then they say, " No, way I hate parfaits!"? Parfaits are yummy!

Spyro: No! You idiotic, annoying, loud-mouthed frog! Dragons are like onions! End of story, goodbye, see you next time.

Keroro: Parfaits are the most delicious thing on planet Earth!

Spyro: I prefer your humming to this.

Tamama: Does anybody have a napkin? Any mention of delicious food is making Lou and me drool.

* * *

As the team walks near a sunset, we hear a song play.

**I'm on my way**

**From misery to happiness today**

**Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh**

The group sleeps under a full moon.

**I'm on my way**

**From misery to happiness today**

**Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh**

The next morning, Spyro yells in pain trying to put a fire out with his foot. Horton uses his trunk to suck up water from a nearby pond and puts the fire out.

**And everything that you receive up yonder**

**Is what you give to me the day I wander**

**I'm on my way**

**I'm on my way**

**I'm on my way**

As our heroes reach a mountaintop, Keroro caught a whiff of something.

Keroro: Yuck! Warn people first, Spyro! My mouth was open!

Spyro: Keroro, trust me on this, if it was me... You would be dead! Brimstone! We're getting close!

Garfield: Oh, right. Brimstone. We know what we smelled, and didn't come off any stone!

As the team climbs up, Horton yells to Giroro

Horton: Nothing can stop us now! Not even a lake of lava!

When they reach the top, they see a river of lava.

Giroro: You had to go and say that, didn't you?

Spyro: It's big enough, but look at the location!

Spyro started laughing. Keroro looks around and sees a skeleton horse, making him nervous.

Keroro: Umm...Spyro, remember how you were saying that dragons have layers?

Spyro: Yes, why?

Keroro: Well, I have a confession to make. Keronians don't have layers. We sweat our fear out our sleeves.

Spyro: Hang on, Keronians don't have sleeves!

Keroro: You know what I mean!

Kululu: Don't tell us you're afraid of heights. Kukuku

Keroro: No! I just feel a little bit uneasy about crossing a swinging bridge over a lake of lava!

Horton: (nervously looking down) Don't worry you guys. It's only a straight plummet to certain death.

Spyro: Relax! We'll be right behind you. And for emotional support, we'll take this one baby step at a time.

Keroro: Really?

Spyro: Really, really!

Keroro: I'm starting to feel a little better now.

Odie was about to cross when he saw Pipsqueak was trembling in fear. He walked back to Pipsqueak and put him on his back to show that he would be all right while some of the Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes climbed on Horton's back.

Spyro: Just keep moving. And, no matter what happens, don't look down!

Keroro: Don't look down, don't look down, don't look...

A board then snapped, and Keroro did something he wasn't supposed to.

Keroro: Guys...I'm looking down! Kerrro! I can't do this, let me off right now!

Fuyuki: But you're half way there, Sarge!

Keroro: Yeah, but I know that half is safe!

Spyro: I don't have time for this! If you're gonna chicken out, you go back!

Keroro: No wait, stop!

Spyro shook the bridge on accident.

Keroro: Don't do that!

This gave Spyro an idea.

Spyro: I'm sorry. Do what? You me this...

Spyro shook the bridge again.

Keroro: Yes! That! What did you think I meant?

Spyro: Well, if you say to do it... Okay!

Spyro shook the bridge, frightening the Keronian.

Keroro: Stop, please!

Spyro: You said to do it, and I'm doing it!

Little did Keroro know that he was getting closer to the castle with every shake.

Keroro: I am going to die! I am going to die! I am going...

Keroro saw that he and everyone else made it to the other side.

Keroro: Oh!

Spyro: That will do Keroro, that will do.

Keroro: Cool!

Giroro: So, where is this fiery pain the neck anyway?

Spyro: Inside, waiting for us to rescue her.

Kangaroo: He was talking about the Moltres.


	9. The Moltres & the princess

The inside of the castle was deserted, which gave some of our heroes the heebie-jeebies; Especially after seeing the skeletons of the knights that failed.

Aki: The setting of the castle would make the perfect setting for my next manga and-.

Natsumi: Mom! Will you just be quiet?

Keroro: Any of you scared?

Spyro: No, but... Shhhhhhhhhh!

Keroro: Good, I not scared either!

Keroro spotted a skeleton of a horse, frightening him a bit.

Horton: I wouldn't worry, Keroro. Fear is just a natural response to an unfamiliar situation; Even if that said situation is extremely dangerous!

Tamama: He's right, even if there's a Moltres that can use Flare Blitz...Eats people, and can use Flare Blitz! But, that doesn't make you a coward!

Keroro: You guys are right! I'm no coward!

Keroro bumped into a skeleton and screamed.

Spyro: Guys, two things; Shut... Up. Now go see if you can find any stairs.

Rudy: Stairs? I thought we were looking for the princess.

Garfield: I agree, aren't we?

Spyro: The princess will be in the highest room in the highest tower.

Lorax: And what makes you so sure?

Spyro: I read it in a book once.

Keroro: That's fine with us! You can handle the Moltres, and we'll handle the stairs! I will take mean steps on those stairs when I find them!

* * *

As the group enters a room, Keroro keeps talking.

Keroro: Don't mess with me! I am the stair master! I've mastered the stairs! In fact, if I where to stand right here right now I'd step all over them!

Keroro then saw that everyone was shaking in fear looking at him.

Natsumi: Eep.

Fuyuki: Sarge!

Angle Mois: (holding terrified Swomee Swan chick) Uncle!

Keroro: There's something bad behind me, isn't there?

Keroro turned around to see a large phoenix-like Pokemon.

Three Humming Fishes: Dun-dun-dunnnnnn.

Keroro: Mol...Mol... Mol...

* * *

Spyro was still searching for the tower when he caught sight of it.

Spyro: Well, we now know where to find the princess. But where's the...?

* * *

Keroro: **MOLTRES! KERRRRRROOOO!**

The Moltres shrieked angrily and the others, and flew at them.

Odie saw that Pipsqueak wasn't running and grabbed Pipsqueak's neck with his teeth and continued running with the others while Fuyuki's pants were on fire.

Spyro: Guys, look out!

Spyro grabbed all of them, and threw them out of the way. But the Moltres was still chasing them. Spyro, with the help of Giroro, Koyuki, and Dororo, grab onto the Moltres's neck, but the Moltres shook them off, sending them flying.

Natsumi: Koyuki!

Fuyuki: Dororo!

Tamama: Giroro!

Keroro: Spyro!

* * *

Spyro, Koyuki, Dororo, and Giroro crashed through the roof of the tower. When they land, a familiar girl wakes up and looks at them.

* * *

Meanwhile with the others, the Moltres had chased them onto a stone bridge, and destroyed their only way of escape.

Horton: Oh no! No, no, no!

The Moltres then screeched.

Keroro: My, what a big beak you have!

The Moltres screeched again, taking what Keroro said as an insult.

Momoka: Do you want to be alive or digested?!

Keroro: What I meant to say was... A really shiny beak! You might hear this all the time from your food, but that beak has the brightest shine I ever seen! And, did I detect a hint of minty freshness in that breath? You know what else you're...

The Moltres stepped into the light, and revealed something.

Keroro: A girl Moltres? I mean... Of course you're is a girl Moltres! I can't tell a boy Moltres that he's a pretty girl!

Tamama: What is Sarge doing?

Kululu: You can be so clueless sometimes, Tamama. Kukuku

Tamama: Hey!

Angle Mois: What's wrong with the Moltres?

Saburo: I think she's in love.

Fuyuki, Angle Mois, & Tamama: In love... With Sarge/ Uncle?

The gang noticed that Moltres was staring strangely at Keroro.

Keroro: What's wrong? Do you have something in your eye?

Moltres then blew a smoke, heart shape ring to Keroro. Keroro now knew what was happening.

Keroro: (nervously smiling) Look, I'd love to stay and talk... But I don't handle smoke to well, so it won't work if you blow those smoke rings. Look I like smoke rings as much as the next guy, but uh ...Spyro!

Moltres then picked Keroro up with her beak and carried him off.

Keroro: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Kerrrrrroooooooooooo! No! Help! Spyro!

Then Moltres flew off to her lair, with the rest of the group following.


	10. The princess and the escape

Back in the tower, Spyro, Koyuki, Dororo, and Giroro came to. The princess noticed this and played dead. Spyro turned around and saw the figure of a girl. As he got closer, he could see that it was Cynder. Spyro bent over, not seeing the princess puckering up, and he shook her awake.

Cynder: Whoa!

Spyro: Wake up!

Cynder: What is it?!

Shadow: Are you Princess Cynder?

Cynder: I am. I have been awaiting a knight so brave and noble to save me.

Spyro: Well, that may seem nice. Now lets go!

Cynder: But wait, this beeth our first meeting. Shouldn't it be a romantic one, Sir Knight?

Spyro: Yeah, sorry lady! Maybe later, okay?

Cynder: What are you doing? You should sweep me off my feet and down a rope by yonder window on your noble steed!

Spyro: You had a lot of time to plan this out, haven't you?

Cynder: Yep!

Spyro then rammed the door down and looked around. He then ran out, dragging Cynder, Koyuki, Dororo, and Giroro with him.

Cynder: But we have to treasure this moment! You could recite an epic poem for me. A ballad? A sonnet? A limerick? Or something!

Spyro: I don't think so.

Cynder: Can I at least know the name of my champions?

Dororo: I'm Dororo, (points to Koyuki and Giroro) and this Koyuki and Giroro.

Spyro: I am Spyro.

Cynder: Sir Spyro, I pray that you take this favor as a token of my gratitude.

Cynder held out a handkerchief to Spyro.

Spyro: Thanks.

Spyro then took the handkerchief and wiped his face. He then gave it back.

Giroro: Um...Spyro? You're supposed to...

Then they heard the screech of the Moltres.

Cynder: You didn't slay the Moltres?!

Koyuki, Dororo, and Giroro: **SLAY IT?!**

Spyro: It's on my to-do-list, now come on!

Cynder: But this isn't right! You're supposed to draw your sword, battle it out... That's what the others did!

Spyro: Yeah, right before they died of third degree burns!

Koyuki: Good point!

Cynder: But that's not the point!

Cynder then noticed that Spyro was leading them the wrong way.

Cynder: What are you guys doing? The exit is that way!

Spyro: Well, we have to save a loud-mouthed frog.

Cynder: What kind of knight are you?

Spyro: One of a kind.


	11. Escaping part2 and Camping

As Spyro, Koyuki, Dororo, and Giroro opened a door, they could hear Keroro's voice... Not hard to forget.

Keroro: Hang on now! I think we should get to know one another before we dive into a relationship.

The Moltres took a talon and carefully stroked under Keroro's chin.

Meowth: Hey, cut that out! Don't you know that is unwanted physical contact?! I did not...What are you doing? Let's take this one step at a time! We should start off as friends, or maybe pen pals. You see, I'm on the road a lot and I like to get mail...

The Moltres started pulling Keroro's foot.

Meowth: Hey! That's my foot! You're going to tear it off! I did not give you any...What are you doing now? What are you going to do with that? No, no, no, no! Kerrro!

The Moltres leaned in for a kiss.

Dororo: Who knew Keroro had it in him?

Anonymous voice: That frog?

Spyro, Koyuki, Dororo, and Giroro turned around. They saw that the others finally caught up.

Spyro: Well, he suffered enough.

Spyro jumps on a chain connected to a chandelier and swings toward the Moltres. He misses. _'Why am I doing this_' Spyro thought to himself. All of a sudden, Lou sneezed

Lou: Achoo!

This startled Spyro a bit, and he lost his footing. He fell (chain in hand). He fell on Keroro, which knocked him out of the way. Unfortunately, the Moltres ended up kissing Spyro's backside. When she opened her eyes, the Moltres screeched out in anger. Spyro let go of the chain, and the chandelier fell around the Moltres's neck, creating a collar. Spyro picked up Keroro and ran up the stairs, with the others close behind. They caught up to Cynder, but Spyro grabs her and puts her on his back.

Keroro: Hi there, Princess! How are you doing?

Cynder: I'm fin...Is that frog talking?

Spyro: Yeah! It's getting him to shut up that's the problem!

Keroro: Spyro!

They came to a slide in front of them. Spyro slid down, carrying Keroro and Cynder. The others followed. Garfield spotted a crack, but was unable to dodge it, making it hit his...Well, you know what happens.

Garfield: Owww!

The team, still being chased by the Moltres, run in zigzags, trying to lose her. Somehow, they ended up getting her in front of them. As they keep running, Spyro spots the way out.

Spyro: You guys head to the exit! I'll take care of the Moltres!

Spyro takes a sword and places it through two overlapping chains.

Spyro (In slow motion): Run!

The team tries to run across the bridge, but the Moltres burns some of the bridge. They swung to the other side. As they slammed against the wall, Keroro, Odie and Pipsqueak accidentally let go. Luckily, Angle Mois grabbed Odie and he grabbed Pipsqueak while Horton caught Keroro. They gasp in terror as the Moltres is about to fly over the lava. But, because of the sword in the chains, the Moltres jerks back. While the group cheers, Keroro faints. Moltres just screeches loudly, and then silently whimpers.

* * *

We can hear the Moltres screech as our heroes slide down the mountain. Cynder was the first one down.

Cynder: You did it! You saved me! You're amazing! You're incredible! You're...

Spyro tripped one the way down; the others tripped and fell on top of him.

Cynder:...A little clumsy I'll admit, but still... I thank you, Sir Spyro!

Keroro: Excuse me... Just him?

Kangaroo: You're forgetting some people.

Cynder: And where would a knight be without his noble frog, or his servants?

Natsumi: That's more... Servants?! Why I...

Fuyuki: Calm down, Natsumi.

Keroro: I hope you all heard that. She called me a noble frog!

Cynder: Thy deed is done, and my heart is pure! You may remove your helmet, Sir Spyro.

Spyro: Yeah...Not going to happen!

Cynder: Why not?

Spyro: I have... Really bad helmet hair!

Cynder: Please. I would'st love to look at the face of my rescuer.

Spyro: Oh, no you wouldn't'st.

Cynder: If you don't...How would you kiss me?

Everyone's eyes widened when they heard this, especially Spyro's.

Spyro: Hang on, that wasn't in the job description!

Horton: Must be one of those perks.

Aki: That would make sense.

Cynder: No, it's destiny! You must know how it goes! A princess, in a tower, guarded by a Moltres, is rescued by a knight. And together, they share true love's first kiss!

Momoka: With Spyro?

Keroro: Hang on! Are you telling us that you think Spyro is your true love?

Cynder: Well, yes!

Our group looks at one another, then bursts out laughing.

Cynder: What is so funny?

Spyro: Let's just say that I'm not your type.

Cynder: Of course you are! You're my rescuer! Now remove your helmet!

Spyro: Listen, this isn't a good idea.

Cynder: Just take the helmet off!

Spyro: I won't do it!

Cynder: Take it off!

Spyro: No!

Cynder: Now!

Spyro: Okay, okay! As you command, your highness.

Spyro took off the helmet. Cynder was shocked, with her eyes wide open. Spyro just grinned.

Cynder: You're...A dragon.

Spyro: Let me guess, you where expecting Prince Charming.

Cynder: Well, yes I was...Oh, no! This is all wrong! You're not supposed to be a dragon.

Spyro: I was sent to rescue you by King Candy. He's the one who wants to marry you.

Cynder: Then how come he didn't come to save me?

Spyro: An excellent question. Why don't you ask him that when we get there

Cynder: But I need to be saved by my true love. Not by some dragon, his friends, and his...Pet!

Keroro: So much for noble frog!

Spyro: Look, you aren't making my job any easier!

Cynder: I am sorry, but your job is not my problem! Tell "King Candy" that if he wants to rescue me, properly, I'll be waiting for him right here!

Spyro: Lets get something strait! I'm not a messenger boy, okay! I'm a delivery boy!

Cynder: Don't you dare!

Spyro picked up Cynder and placed her on his shoulders.

Cynder: Hey, put me down!

Spyro: You guys coming?

Keroro: Yeah, we're right behind you!

Cynder: This is not dignified, put me down!

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Keroro: Okay, next question... Let's say there's a girl that likes you, but you don't like her the same way. How would you let her down without hurting her feelings, and then getting eaten?

Cynder: Just tell her you're not her true love. Everyone knows what happens when...

Spyro shook her to make her stop.

Cynder: Hey! The sooner we get to Candyloc the better!

Natsumi: It's really beautiful! Right, Koyuki?

Koyuki: Yeah! You're really gonna love it

Cynder: And my groom-to-be, King Candy, what's he like?

Spyro dropped Cynder near a lake so he could wash his face.

Spyro: Let me put it this way, men in King Candy's stature are in "short" supply.

Kululu: I'm not sure, but there are people who think "little" of him! Kukuku.

Everyone (except Cynder) burst out laughing.

Cynder: Stop it! Stop it, all of you! You are just jealous that you'll never measure up to a ruler King Candy!

Lorax: I got one...Perhaps you're right. You can do the "measuring" when you see him tomorrow!

Cynder's eyes widened. She then turned around and looked at the sunset.

Cynder: Tomorrow? It'll take that long? Shouldn't we stop to make camp?

Spyro: No. That will take longer.

Cynder: But... But there's robbers in the woods!

Horton: Hang on! I think camping is a good idea!

Spyro: Oh, come on! I'm scarier then anything we'll find out here.

Cynder: I need somewhere to camp now!


	12. Camping part2 and Jack Sparrow

As our heroes reach a mountain cliff, Spyro spots a cave. He pushes a boulder out of the way and shouts

Spyro: Hey! How about this cave, here?

Keroro: Spyro! We can do better than that!

Kangaroo: This is not proper for a princess!

Cynder spotted the sunset and panicked.

Cynder: No, it's good! It just needs...Some homey touches!

Spyro: "Homey touches"? Like what, exactly?

Then the sound of bark being ripped from a tree was heard.

Cynder: A door. Well, I wish all of you a good night.

Keroro: You want me to read you a bedtime story? Because I will.

Cynder: I said good night!

Spyro was getting tired of the yelling. He then tried to place the boulder back in front of the cave.

Fuyuki: Spyro, what are you doing?!

Spyro: Well, I...You see, I...Oh, come on! You guys know I'm kidding!

* * *

Later that night, Spyro was pointing out constellations in the night sky.

Spyro: And that's Ignitus...The leader of the Guardians.

Keroro: Wow! Can you tell my future from these stars?

Spyro: Keroro, stars don't tell the future. They tell stories. There's Toothless... You can guess what he's famous for!

Giroro: I know you're making this up!

Spyro: I'm not. Look, there he is, and there's the Red Death blowing up after he defeated it.

Tamama: I don't see anything but a bunch of dots.

Spyro: Just thinking out loud, but...Did any of you ever think that sometimes things are more then they appear?

They others were confused with this question.

Spyro: Never mind.

Keroro: Hey, Spyro...What are we going to do when we get our woods back?

Spyro: "Our woods"?

Koyuki: Yeah, after we give King Candy the princess.

Spyro: "We"? Look guys, there is no "we" and/or "our". It's just me and my woods. The first thing I'm going to do is build a ten-foot wall around my land.

The others looked heartbroken at what Spyro had said.

Keroro: You cut us deep, Spyro. You just cut us really deep just now.

Tamama: You know what I think? I think this wall thing is just some way to keep someone out.

Spyro: No! Really?

Momoka: Could you have said anything more idiotic?!

Angle Mois: Are you hiding something?

Spyro: Never mind, Mois.

Garfield: I see, this is one of those 'onion' things.

Spyro: No. This is one of those 'drop it and leave it alone' things, Garfield!

Rudy: Then how come you don't want to talk about it?

Spyro: Who says I want to talk about, Rudy?

Kangaroo: You're blocking.

Spyro: Kangaroo, I'm not blocking!

Lorax: Oh yes you are!

Shadow: This is your last warning!

Keroro: Just who are you trying to keep out? Who?

Spyro: Everyone! Are you happy now?!

Everyone was quiet until Horton spoke up.

Horton: Now we're getting somewhere!

Spyro: Oh, for the love of Pete!

No one noticed Cynder's door open slightly as she listened in on the conversation. The only ones who did were Odie and Pipsqueak who she shook her finger at (which now was a claw) in a way that said "No". Odie and Pipsqueak nodded and turned back to the other's conversation.

Dororo: Spyro, what's wrong?

Aki: What have you got against the world anyway?

Spyro: Listen, I don't have a problem with the world! The world has the problem with me! People take one look at me and scream, "Ah! Help, run! A stupid ugly fire-breathing dragon!" They judge me before they get to know me. Of course, there's the exception of my only true friends, the Smurfs. But they are usually busy with their daily things in their village and avoiding Gargamel. They still keep in touch with me, but it's still not the same. That's why I'm better off alone.

Cynder looked down in guilt. _'I'll make it up to him tomorrow'_ she thought. She then closed her door and went to sleep.

Keroro: You know...When we first met, I didn't think you were a stupid ugly fire-breathing dragon.

Spyro: Thanks.

Keroro: Um... Are there any Keronians up there?

Spyro: Well, there's Throror. The great...And annoying.

Giroro: I agree with you there.

Tamama: It's the big shiny one right there! Right?

Dororo: That's the moon.

* * *

Meanwhile in Candyloc...

King Candy was in bed watching the image of the princess looking out her window. At the foot of his bed was a rug that was made out of JAWS.

King Candy: Again. Show me the princess again.

Squidward moaned, but played the thing over again.

King Candy: Perfect!

* * *

The next morning, Cynder came out of her cave. She saw that Spyro, Keroro, and the others were still asleep while Pipsqueak was using Odie's tongue as a blanket. She ran into the woods, spun around and came across a bird who sang with her. When she hit a high note, the bird tried to copy it. But lost its feathers. She then grabbed the eggs from the nest.

* * *

Back at the camp, Cynder was cooking the eggs. Keroro was talking in his sleep.

Keroro: Oh yeah, you know I like that!

Spyro: Keroro, wake up!

Fuyuki: What's going on?

Odie: Hmm?

Cynder: Good morning, everyone! How do you like your eggs!

Tamama: Good morning, Princess!

Spyro: What's this all about?

Cynder: Well, we got off on a bad start yesterday, and I want to make it up to you. You did save me, after all.

Koyuki: Yum!

Garfield: Hey! That's my egg!

Koyuki: You snooze, you lose!

Cynder: Well, eat up! We have a big day ahead!

* * *

As the team heads deeper into the forest, Spyro lets out a large belch.

Keroro: Spyro!

Spyro: What? It's a compliment! Better out than in I always say.

Kangaroo: But that's still no way to act in front of a princess!

Then Cynder let out a belch that rivaled Spyro's.

Cynder: Thanks.

Lorax: She's just as gross as you are!

Spyro: You know, you aren't really what I expected.

Cynder: You should know not to judge people before you get to know them.

Spyro was a little bit shocked. Cynder then turned around and started to sing. Then, someone swung out of nowhere and grabbed her.

Spyro: Princess!

Cynder looked up to see her captor, he was a pirate with a goatee and dreadlocks. His name is Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl.

Cynder: What do you think you're doing?

Jack: Not to worry lass! You see, I am your rescuer! And I am saving you from that...

Jack started kissing up Cynder's arm.

Jack...Monster!

Spyro: Hey! That's my princess! Go find your own!

Jack: Shoo, monster! Can't you see I'm busy here?

Cynder: Look buddy, I don't know who you think you are...

Jack: Oh, sorry lass. Where are my manners? Let me introduce myself. Mister Gibbs that's the cue for you and the crew!

Just then, six pirates came out from the bushes.

Black Pearl crew: **Ta, dah, dah, dah, whoo!**

Jack: **I rob from the rich and give to the needy**

Mister Cotton's parrot: **He takes a small percentage,**

Jack: **But I'm not greedy**

**I rescue pretty damsels**

**Like I did just now**

Black Pearl crew: **What a guy**

Jack: **Ha Ha**

Black Pearl crew: **Captain Jack Sparrow**

Jack: **I like an honest fight and a saucy little maid**

Black Pearl crew: **What he's basically saying is he likes to be**

Jack: **Paid**

**So, when a monster's in the bush**

**Grabs a girl by the tush**

**That's bad**

Black Pearl crew: **That's bad, that's bad, that's bad, that's bad**

Jack: **When a beauty's with a beast**

**It makes me awfully mad**

Black Pearl crew: **He's mad**

**He's really, really mad**

Jack: **I'll take my sword and ram it through your heart**

**Keep your eyes on me, men, because I'm about to start...**

Cynder then came out of nowhere and knocked Jack out cold.

Cynder: That was annoying!

Pintel: Why you little...

He threw his sword at Cynder, but she dodged. It was heading for Keroro, but Fuyuki got him out of the way in time. Cynder, along with, Natsumi, Koyuki, and Momoka, just attacked each pirate again and again. When Gibbs charged at them, Cynder just tripped him. Soon all the pirates where out like a light.

Cynder: Well, shall we?

Spyro: Hang on!


	13. My beloved dragon and me

Spyro was catching up to Cynder, impressed with what just happened.

Spyro: Hold on a minute. What was that?

Cynder: What was what?

Spyro: That back there. That was amazing! Where did you learn that?

Cynder: Well, one must be prepared incase if there's...

Cynder then noticed something.

Cynder...There's a sword in your butt!

Spyro: What? Oh, would you look at that?

Cynder: I am so sorry! This is all my fault!

The others caught up just as she said that.

Saburo: What's wrong?

Cynder: Spyro's hurt.

Keroro: Spyro's hurt?! Oh, no! Spyro's going to die!

Spyro: Keroro...

Keroro: You can't do this to us, Spyro! We're too young for you to die! Keep your legs elevated! Turn and cough! Do any of you know the Heimlich maneuver?

Cynder: Keroro, calm down. If you really want to help Spyro, you and the others go into the woods and find a red flower with blue thorns.

Keroro: Okay! Red flower, blue thorns! We're on it! Red flower, blue thorns. Red flower, blue thorns. Remember, Spyro, if you see a long tunnel...Stay out of the light!

Spyro & Cynder: Keroro!

Keroro: Oh, right! Come on, guys! Red flower, blue thorns. Red flower, blue thorns.

Fuyuki: I don't get what the flowers are for, but we'll go along to make sure he finds his way back.

As soon as everyone left, Spyro asked

Spyro: So, what are the flowers for?

Cynder: For getting rid of the others.

Spyro: Oh. Clever.

Cynder: Thanks. Now, don't move. I'm going to try to pull this thing out.

Spyro: OUCH! Easy with the pulling!

Cynder: Look, it has to come out!

Spyro: No, it's tender!

Cynder: Hold still!

Spyro: You're not helping, you're doing the exact opposite!

Cynder: Stop that!

Spyro: Okay, time out!

Cynder: Would you...Fine then. What do you think we should do?

* * *

A few miles away, Keroro and the others where still searching for the flowers. They had no idea that they were behind them.

Keroro: Red flower, blue thorns. This would be so much easier if I wasn't colorblind!

Horton: Does that kind of flower really exist?

Lorax: Not sure.

Angle Mois, Odie, Pipsqueak, Swomee Swans, Humming Fishes, and the rest of the Barbaloots came running up to them. Pipsqueak was on Odie's back with that said flower.

Angle Mois: Are these the flowers you were looking for, uncle?

Horton: I guess that answers my question.

Fuyuki: Thanks guys. Now what do we do, now that we have the flower?

They then heard a familiar scream.

Keroro: Hang on, Spyro! We're coming!

* * *

Back at where Spyro and Cynder were, Cynder was still trying to pull the sword from Spyro's rear end.

Spyro's: Ouch! Okay, that hurts!

Cynder: It's almost over, I can see the tip of the blade.

Spyro jerked, and he and Cynder found themselves in an awkward position...She was on top of him. They then heard a voice.

Giroro: Ahem.

The two looked up, blushing with embarrassment. Spyro pushed Cynder off him.

Spyro: Nothing happened! We were just...

Kululu: If you two wanted to be alone, all you had to do was ask. Kukuku.

Momoka: We would've understood.

Spyro: Lets get something straight, that is the last thing on my mind! The princess here was only trying to...

Spyro felt a sharp pain. He turned to see Cynder with the sword in her hand.

Spyro: Ow.

Keroro: Is...Is..Is that blood?

Garfield: Because I get a little woozy when I see...

And with that, both Garfield and Keroro fainted. Spyro picks Keroro up and places him over his shoulder while Horton uses his trunk to pick Garfield up and puts him on his back.

* * *

As the group continues to head to King Candy's castle, we here a song playing.

**My beloved dragon and me**

**We go everywhere together**

Spyro then pulls a tree over so Cynder could cross

**Wearin' a raincoat that has four sleeves**

**Gets us through all kinds of weather**

As Cynder crosses and smiles, Spyro enters some kind of trance and lets go just as Keroro is crossing. The tree sends Keroro flying, causing him to land on Garfield.

Keroro: All right there, Garfield?

Garfield: Yes, I accept your votes for the mayor of Nearburg.

**She will always be the only thing**

**That comes between me and the awful sting**

Later, Cynder notices Spyro being irritated by a bunch of bugs. Cynder takes a spider web and catches the bugs, then wraps it up like cotton candy. Spyro then took a bite.

**That comes from living in a world that's so darn mean**

Later, Spyro grabs a Toxicroak and blows it up like a balloon. He then gives it to Cynder. Cynder then grabs an Arbok and blows it up, however she made it into a balloon dog. She gave it to Spyro. The two hold hands, and walked off together. Spyro playfully pushes Cynder, and she pushes back. Spyro pushed her again, only a little bit harder which knocked her over. Cynder pushed him a little harder. Shadow playfully chases her. As he is, the others where trying to catch up.

**La-la, la-la, la-la-la-la**

**La-la, la-la, la-la**


	14. Cynder and Spyro

As our group reached the top of a hill, they saw that they were almost to Candyloc.

Spyro: Well, there it is. Your future awaits you.

Cynder: That's Candyloc?

Keroro: Yep, it sure is! Spyro here says that King Candy is compensating for something, but I think he really means is...

Spyro kicked him in the leg with his tail, causing Keroro to yelp in pain.

Spyro: Well, I guess we should get going.

Cynder: Yeah, but guys? I'm worried... About Keroro.

Spyro: Hmm?

Keroro: Are you crazy? I've never felt better in my life!

Cynder: Well, that's what they say at first! Then next thing you know, you're on your back.

Aki: I don't really see a problem there.

Cynder: You know... Dead!

Keroro looked a little worried. Spyro saw what was going on, and decided to join in the fun.

Spyro: She has a point! You look terrible! Do you want to sit down?

Cynder: I'll make you some tea.

Keroro: Well, I didn't want to say anything before, but sometimes there's a twist in my neck so bad, that when a turn it...

Keroro turned his head, and it was stuck like that after making a cracking sound.

Natsumi, Momoka, Kangaroo, & Fuyuki: Ewww! (Odie covers Pipsqueak's eyes)

Garfield: That is waaaaaaay to much information!

Spyro: So, who's hungry? I'll get dinner!

Cynder: I'll get the firewood!

When everyone left to do their share, Keroro was left alone.

Keroro: Hey, where are you guys going? Oh, I can't feel my toes! Wait! I don't have toes! I think I need a hug.

Later, Spyro and Cynder were enjoying dinner.

* * *

Cynder: This is...This is really good! What is this?

Spyro: Weed rat... Deep-fried style.

Cynder: You're kidding! This is really good!

Kangaroo: Quite disgusting, if you ask me.

Lorax: Luckily, we're not eating that.

Spyro: If you think this is good, you should taste them in soups. Now, I hate to brag, but I make a mean Weed Rat Soup!

Cynder: I guess I'm going to dine differently tomorrow.

Spyro: Well, if you want, you could visit me in the woods sometime. I'll make all sorts of things for you. Toad Stew, Fish tartar, you name it, you get it!

Cynder: I would like that.

Spyro: Uh... Princess...

Cynder: Please, call me Cynder.

Spyro: Cynder, I was just wondering: Are you...

He didn't have the courage to say what he wanted to say, so he quickly changed the subject.

Spyro:...Are you going to finish that?

Spyro and Cynder both grabbed the rat, but ended up holding hands. They forgot about the rat and leaned forward to one another, ready to kiss...Until a certain Keronian popped up.

Keroro: Well, this seems so romantic. And would you take a look at that sunset?

Cynder: SUNSET! Oh, no! It's late! I'm going inside the windmill here for bed!

Spyro: What?

Keroro: Hold on! You aren't fooling us that easy! We know what going on here!

Cynder: You...You do?

Horton: It's quite clear that you're afraid of the dark.

Cynder: Uh...Darn! You found out my secret!

Angle Mois: Don't worry! I was afraid of the dark, too. Until...

Tamama: I'm still afraid of the dark.

Giroro: Great!

Cynder: Well, good night.

Spyro: Good night.

Cynder then headed into the windmill. Spyro sighed, unfortunately for him, the others noticed.

Kangaroo: I see what's really going on here!

Spyro: What are you talking about?

Aki: I had a feeling you two liked each other! That's something that I could use for my next manga.

Tamama: Yeah! Just like how Momoka is crazy about Fuyuki.

Fuyuki: Huh?

Spyro: You guys are crazy! I'm just taking her back to King Candy.

Keroro: Sure! Look, we can tell you two like each other!

Garfield: Just go in there and tell her how you feel.

Odie: Yeah! Yeah! (Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes nod in agreement)

Spyro: There's nothing to tell! And besides, even if I did tell her that... You know...I'm not saying I do! Because I don't! She's a princess and I'm...

Keroro: A dragon?

Dororo: Keroro!

Fuyuki: Sarge!

Spyro: Yeah. A dragon.

Spyro then started to walk off.

Rudy: Where are you going, Spyro?

Spyro: To get more firewood.

They could tell he was lying. Koyuki looked over at the pile of firewood and saw there was more then enough.


	15. Cynder's Secret

Later, Keroro and the group (Minus Spyro) went into the windmill to talk with the princess.

Keroro: Hey, Cynder?

Lorax: Where are you? It's kind of scary in here, we don't have time for games.

Unknown to them, a figure watches from above.

Natsumi: This has gone far enough! Come on out!

The figure, still watching them, tries to creep away. She lost her footing, and fell to the floor. She was a black dragon with a magenta chest. She is Cynder, but as a dragon.

Everybody: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Cynder: Guys, wait!

Tamama: Help!

Cynder grabbed them.

Fuyuki: Oh, no! The monster's got us! Help!

Cynder: Shhhhhhh! Please?

Keroro: Spyro, Spyro, Spyro!

Cynder: Guys, please relax! It's okay!

Giroro: If you don't tell us what you've done to the princess, you'll have lots of time getting to view my guns up close!

Cynder: Guys, it's me! I'm in this body!

Angle Mois: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! She ate the princess! (Holding Barbaloot cub)

Keroro: Cynder, if you're still alive, keep breathing! We'll get you out! Spyro! Spyro!

Cynder: Please, stop!

Cynder then covered their mouths. They tried to scream, but it was muffled. Rudy then looks up into Cynder's eyes and noticed something familiar about them. He gasped in shock.

Rudy: Princess Cynder?

Everyone else: The Princess?!

Keroro: Look at you! You look... Uh... Different!

Cynder: I know! I'm ugly!

Koyuki: Was it something you ate?

Garfield: I told Spyro those rats were a bad idea! You are what you eat I always say!

Cynder: It's not that! I've been this way since I was a little girl. When my family, friends, and I went to South America, a witch cast a spell on me.

Fuyuki: We've never seen you this way before.

Cynder: I only become this way when the sun goes down. 'By night one way, by day another, this shall be the norm. For when you find true love's first kiss... You take love's true form'.

All of a sudden, Aki gasped.

Natsumi: Mom, what's wrong?

Aki: 'By night one way, by day another, this shall be the norm. For when you find true love's first kiss...You take true love's true form.' That's the most romantic poem I ever heard! It's perfect for my manga!

Cynder: It's not a poem! It's the spell the witch cast on me! And every night, I turn into...

Cynder was one the verge of tears. When she looked at her reflection in a barrel of water, she punched it causing it to spill everywhere.

Cynder:...**This ugly, disgusting beast!**

Cynder began crying into her hands.

Horton: It's okay! You're not that ugly.

Tamama: Well, she is...

Momoka: If you value your life, don't finish that sentence!

Saburo: You're only like this at night; Spyro's like this 24/7.

Cynder: Guys, I'm a princess! And princesses aren't supposed to be ugly!

Dororo: You don't have to marry King Candy, you know. (Odie nods in agreement)

Cynder: I have to! Kissing him is the only way to break the spell!

Lorax: Well, you're a dragon. And Spyro... You two have a lot in common.

Cynder: Spyro?


	16. King Candy's proposal

Unknown to everyone else, Spyro was on his way to the windmill...With some flowers in his hand.

Spyro: Hey, Cynder...How are you doing first of all? Good? Me too. Well, I was out on a jog, and I came across these flowers. I thought about you because, they're pretty...And you are pretty. Well, I think they're kind of disgusting...But I like you! I...Uh...This will not go well. Well, here goes about everything.

Spyro was about to knock on the door, when he heard Cynder talking to the others.

Cynder: Guys, try to look at this in my point of view. Would any of you guys love a disgusting, ugly creature?! Princesses and ugly do not go together! That's why I can't stay here with Spyro! To live happily ever after I have to marry my true love!

Spyro gasped when he heard this. He threw the flowers on the ground, and took off torward Candyloc.

Spyro: How could I be so stupid?! Thinking that brat and I would be together! If she wants her true love, I'll give him to her!

* * *

Inside the windmill, the others continued talking...Unaware that Spyro had been listening.

Cynder: That's how it has to be. Only King Candy's kiss can break the spell.

Keroro: I see.

Rudy: You have to at least tell Spyro the truth.

Cynder: Well, I suppose that... No! I can't tell anyone! And neither should any of you!

Keroro: What's the point of being able to talk if you have to keep secrets all the time?

Cynder: Promise me you won't tell anyone! Promise me!

Lorax: Fine! Fine! We won't tell anyone.

Dororo: But I think you should.

The group then heads outside.

Kangaroo: When this is over, I'm going to need to see a shrink.

Horton: I know! Just look at my eye twitching!

As the others walked away, Cynder looked outside. She saw the flowers, took one, and went back in.

* * *

The next morning, before the sun had risen yet, Cynder was pulling the rest of the petals off the flower.

Cynder: I tell him... I tell him not... I tell him... I tell him not... I tell him!

Cynder ran outside looking for Spyro.

Cynder: Spyro! There's something I have to...

Cynder saw the sun rising. In a beam of light, she went back to human form. She then spots Spyro, who looks not too happy.

Cynder: Spyro, are you okay?

Spyro: Great! Never been better.

Cynder: Spyro, I have to tell you something. You see...

Spyro: Look, you don't have tell me anything! I heard what you said last night!

Cynder: You heard what we said?

Spyro: Every word! Like you said, "Who could love a disgusting, ugly beast?"

Cynder: I thought that it wouldn't matter to you.

Spyro: Yeah? Well it does!

Just then fanfare and horses where heard.

Spyro: Not a moment too soon. Princess, I have a surprise for you.

It was Tai Lung and his men, followed by Kronk and, wearing iron pants to appear taller, King Candy. The others wake up and gasp in horror. Keroro begins to stir and wakes up.

Keroro: What's going on? What did I miss?

Tai Lung and a few of his men glared at him.

Keroro: Who said that? I know it wasn't that Keronian!

Keroro then ran to the windmill.

King Candy: Princess Cynder.

Spyro: Like we agreed...

King Candy: Fine! Here's the deed to your woods, cleared out as promised. Take it, before I change my mind.

Spyro took the deed and walked off. King Candy turned to Cynder.

King Candy: Forgive me for startling you, but you startled me. For I have never seen more radiant beauty in all my life.

Cynder: Oh no, forgive me. I was just saying a short...

With a snap, two of the guards lifted King Candy out of his iron pants.

Cynder:...Farewell.

King Candy: How sweet. But don't waste good manners on the dragon, it's not like it has feelings.

Cynder: You're right, it doesn't.

King Candy: Princess Cynder, would you be the perfect bride for the perfect groom?

Cynder: I accept King Candy. Nothing would make me more...

King Candy: Excellent, it's settled! Tomorrow we wed!

Cynder: No!

Everyone stared at Cynder, confused.

Cynder: Er...I mean, why wait? I'm not really that patient. Lets get married today, before sunset.

King Candy: Hmmm, anxious are we? You're right! The sooner the better! There's so much to do! We need a cake, a caterer, a band, a guest list...Tai Lung, round up some guest!

Cynder: So long dragon.

As Cynder, King Candy and his men headed for the castle, Keroro came out to see what was going on.

Keroro: Spyro, what are you doing? You're letting them get away!

Spyro: So what?!

Kangaroo: Listen, Spyro. There's something you don't know about her!

Lorax: Yeah, we spoke to her last night...

Spyro: I know what you said! You're all good friends, aren't you? If you guys are such good friends with her, why don't you follow her home?!

Keroro: But... We want to stay with you, Spyro.

Spyro: If I told you once, I told you a thousand times! You are not coming home with me! I live alone! My woods! Me! No one else, you understand?! Nobody! Especially humans, animals, and useless, pathetic, annoying talking space frogs!

Rudy: But, we thought...

Spyro: Guess what? You thought wrong!

Keroro: Spyro...


	17. Hallelujah & To stop a wedding

As Spyro returns home, we hear music playing.

**I heard there was a secret chord**

**That David played and it pleased the lord**

**But you don't really care for music, do ya**

**It goes like this the fourth, the fifth**

**The baffled kings composing hallelujah**

Spyro looks into a mirror he stepped on and looks at his reflection.

**Hallelujah, hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, hallelujah**

At Candyloc, Cynder was getting helped from a maid who is helping her into her wedding dress. She then looks at her reflections on the chandelier.

In another part of the castle, King Candy was trying on his crown. Kronk gave him a thumbs up. Squidward just gave a nervous smile, trying to agree.

**Baby, I've been here before**

**I know this room, I walked this floor**

At a river, Keroro looks at his reflection while everyone else was either getting water or setting up camp. They then heard whining. They turned around to see the Moltres crying. Giroro, Dororo, and Tamama were getting ready to attack when Keroro stopped them. He then walked over to her and comforted her.

**I used to live alone before I knew you**

Spyro sees that his house is mostly empty, with the exception of a red rose. He tossed it in the fireplace.

**I've never seen your flag on the marble arch**

**But love is not a victory march**

**It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**

Cynder spots the cake decorations, and pushes the model of King Candy lower into the cake.

**Hallelujah, hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, hallelujah**

Spyro sits at his table, trying to eat. But all he does is put his face into his hands.

Spyro: Why did I let her go?

**And all I ever learned from love**

**Is how to shoot at someone**

**Who outdrew you**

Back at the castle, Cynder tries to eat some soup.

**And it's not a cry you hear at night**

**It's not somebody who's seen the light**

**It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**

Cynder just puts her face into her hands and cries.

Cynder: Why did I let him go?

**Hallelujah, hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, hallelujah**

* * *

Spyro tries to forget what happened, but can't. He then hears a noise outside. When he goes out to investigate, he sees a familiar figure putting up a wall.

Spyro: Keroro? What are you doing?

Keroro: Gee, here I was thinking that you of all people would recognize a wall when you see one.

Spyro: Okay. But the wall is supposed to go around my woods, not through it!

Keroro: It is! Around your half!

Spyro: Hang on... My half?

Keroro: Yes, your half! That's your half, and this is my half!

Keroro: Your half...Hmm?

Keroro: Are you forgetting that I helped rescue the princess? I did half the work, I get half the land! Now hand me that rock, the one that looks like your head!

Angry at the insult, Spyro tried to take the wall down. Keroro stopped him.

Spyro: Back off, Keroro!

Keroro: No! You back off!

Spyro: This is my woods!

Keroro: Our woods!

Spyro: Let go!

Keroro: You let go!

Spyro: Idiot space frog!

Keroro: Idiot dragon!

Spyro: Fine!

The others then walked onto the scene.

Kululu: The good news, Spyro's back to normal. Kukuku.

Garfield: The bad news, Spyro's back to normal.

Odie: Aw.

Fuyuki: Lets just go, Sarge.

Keroro: Hey! Get back here! I'm not done with you yet!

Spyro: Well, I'm done with you!

Keroro: You know, with you it's always, 'me, me, me'. Well guess what?! It's my turn now! So, shut up and pay attention! You are mean to me, you insult me, and you don't respect anything I do for you! You're always pushing me around, or pushing me away!

Spyro: Answer me this then. If I treated you so bad, why did you come back?

Keroro: Because that's what friends do... They forgive each other!

Spyro: You're right, Keroro. I forgive you...**For stabbing me in the back!**

Spyro just went into his outhouse and slammed the door.

Keroro: You're so wrapped up in layers, onion boy! You're afraid of your own feelings!

Spyro: Go away! Don't you have a planet to invade or something?

Keroro: There you go again! Pushing me away, just like you did to Cynder! And all the girl ever did was like you!

Fuyuki: She may have even loved you!

Spyro: Love me? She said I was ugly! 'A disgusting, ugly beast'! I heard you all talking last night!

Rudy: She wasn't talking about you!

Tamama: Yeah! She was talking about...

Horton and the Lorax remembered their promise to Cynder and covered Tamama's mouth.

Horton: ...Someone else.

Spyro came out of the outhouse confused.

Spyro: She wasn't talking about me? Then who was she talking about?

Keroro: Forget it! You don't want to listen to us, remember!

Spyro: Keroro...Okay, fine! I'm sorry, okay!

Everyone gave him a look that said, 'Say it like you mean it!' Even the Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fishes were giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Spyro: I'm sorry... I guess I am an ugly, dragon. Can you forgive me?

Keroro: Hey that's what friends do!

Spyro: Friends again?

Keroro: You bet, buddy!

They both shook hands.

Spyro: So...What did Cynder say about me?

Saburo: Don't ask us.

Kangaroo: Go ask her yourself.

Spyro then remembered something.

Spyro: The wedding! We'll never get there in time!

Keroro: Relax, Spyro! As the saying goes, 'When there's a will, there's a way'. And I got a way!

Keroro gave a whistle, and a shadow appeared over them. It was Moltres.

Spyro: Keroro?!

Keroro: Hey, what can I say? It's just my Keronian magnetism.

Spyro: Come here!

Spyro then gave Keroro a noogie.

Keroro: Okay, no one likes a messy space frog!

They all got on to the Moltres's back.

Aki: Hang on tight, everyone!

Keroro: Yeah, I haven't installed seat belts yet!

They took off, at high speed. They made their way torward the church. Their mission: Stop the wedding!


	18. Wedding Crashers

In Candyloc, all the guest (forcefully) go to the church where the wedding is being held. The priest is Rafiki (from The Lion King). Kronk held a sign that read, 'Shut up!'

Rafiki: People of Candyloc, we gather here today to...

Cynder then spots the sun setting outside the window.

Cynder: Sorry to interrupt, but can we just skip to the 'I do's', please?

King Candy: For you...Skip to it, you wacky baboon!

* * *

Outside, where Tai Lung and his guards where guarding the church, the Moltres landed causing the guards to run in fear. As our heroes get off, Keroro notices that Moltres is looking at the guards.

Keroro: Go ahead, have fun! If we need you, we'll whistle. Okay?

Moltres took off after the guards. Keroro catches up to the others and notices Spyro about to barge in.

Keroro: Wait a minute, Spyro! You just can't barge in! There's a line!

Spyro: What?

Garfield: He's right. The preacher is going to say, 'Speak now or forever hold your peace'. That's when you say, 'I object!'

Spyro: I don't have time for this!

Momoka: You love Cynder, don't you?!

Spyro: Yes.

Tamama: You want to hold her?

Spyro: Yes.

Momoka and Tamama: Please her?!

Spyro: Yes!

Keroro (In a James Brown singing voice): **Then you gotta, gotta**

**Try a little tenderness!**

Angle Mois: (carrying Swomee Swan chick and Barbaloot cub) Nice James Brown impression, uncle.

Keroro: Thanks. But anyway, girls love that romantic junk!

Spyro: Okay, stop it! When does this guy say the line?

Keroro: We have to find out.

* * *

Inside the church, Rafiki was about to conclude the wedding.

Rafiki: And so, by the power vested in me...

No one saw Keroro and Pipsqueak at one of the windows, who were being tossed up and down by Horton to keep watch for Spyro.

Lorax: What do you see?

Keroro: The whole town's in there!

Rafiki: I now pronounce you husband and wife...

Keroro: They're at the altar!

Rafiki:...King and queen.

Keroro: Holy frog! He already said it!

Spyro: For the love Pete!

Spyro storms in. Horton looks at him confused, forgetting about Keroro and Pipsqueak. Odie saw Pipsqueak falling and gasped before catching Pipsqueak, but forgot about Keroro, who landed on Garfield. Odie and Pipsqueak watch as Keroro lifted his hand.

Keroro: Oh sure, save the Barbaloot.

Odie just smiles nervously.

Odie: (chuckling nervously)

* * *

Cynder and King Candy were about to kiss, when Spyro burst through the doors.

Spyro: I object!

Everyone gasped in horror and/or suprise upon seeing him. Rafiki just closed his book and creeped away.

Cynder: Spyro?

King Candy: What does he want this time?!

When Spyro came up to the altar, the audience both looked in terror and applauded when seeing him.

Spyro: Hey, everyone. Are you having a good time? I love Candyloc, first of all. Very clean.

Cynder: What are you doing here?

King Candy: Really! It's rude enough to be alive when no one wants you! But showing up, uninvited, to a wedding?

Spyro: Cynder! I have to talk to you!

Cynder: Now you wanna talk? I'm afraid it's too late! Now, if you don't mind...

Cynder leaned forward to kiss King Candy, but Spyro pulled her away.

Spyro: Cynder, listen! You can't marry him!

Cynder: And why not?

Spyro: Because, the only reason he wants to marry you is that he can become king!

King Candy: That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard! I would do no such thing!

Cynder: Nice try, Spyro! Now if you excuse me, it's time to kiss my true love!

She leaned forward again, and Spyro pulled her back.

Spyro: Will you just listen? He's not your true love!

Cynder: And what would you know about true love?

Spyro: You see...I...What I'm trying to say is...

King Candy: Oh, this is too good! The dragon has fallen in love with the princess! I can't believe this, it's hysterical!

Kronk then held up a sign that read, 'Point and laugh.' That's what the audience did, causing Spyro to blush a deep, scarlet red.

Cynder: Spyro... Is this true?

King Candy: Who cares! That's idiotic! Cynder my dear, we are a moment away from a happily ever after! Now kiss me!

King Candy puckered his lips. Cynder just looked out the window, where the sun was setting.

Cynder: 'By night one way, by day another', I wanted to show you this earlier.

In a beam of light, Cynder transformed into her dragon form in front of everyone's eyes. The whole church was shocked; a woman named Alice (from The Penguins of Madagascar) fainted. Spyro was the one most shocked.

Spyro: Well, that explains a lot of things.

King Candy: It's disgusting! Guards! Arrest these two at once! I want them out of my sight!

Spyro tried to reach out torward Cynder.

Spyro: No!

Cynder: Spyro!

King Candy: This magic means nothing! This marriage is binding, and that makes me king! See! See!

Cynder: No, let go of me! Spyro!

Spyro: No!

A Rhynoc came up from behind him.

Rhynoc: Got you now!

The Rhynoc then heard someone whistle behind him. He turned around to see a whole bunch of small blue creatures. They are the Smurfs.

Gutsy Smurf: No one hurts a friend of the Smurfs while I'm around!

With that, two Smurfs activated a catapult, sending a rock at the Rhynoc, causing him to be knocked out.

Spyro: Papa Smurf? What are you all doing here?

Papa Smurf: We thought you would need some help.

Other guards came up on all of them.

Spyro: Get out of my way! Cynder!

King Candy: You'll regret the day we met! I shall see it to that your sentence is so brutal, that only death can save you!

Cynder: No! Spyro!

King Candy then takes a knife and holds it up to Cynder's face.

King Candy: As for you my 'wife', I'll have you locked up in that tower for the rest of your days!

Spyro: Cynder!

King Candy: I am king!

Spyro got a hand free and whistled.

King Candy: I will have order! I will have perfection! I will have...

Then Moltres crashed through the window, and screeched. King Candy was so frozen with fear, that all he could do is scream as the Moltres's head came down and ate him. Keroro and the others were standing on her back.

Keroro: Okay, nobody move! I have a Moltres here and I am not afraid to use it! I'm a frog on the edge!

Moltres let out a large belch and out came King Candy's crown.

Horton: I guess it's true what they say... Celebrity marriages never last!

Odie: (Barks in agreement)

Everyone cheered like mad, now that King Candy was gone.

Tai Lung: Finally!

Smurfette: You're not mad?

Tai Lung: Why would I? The guy has been a pain in my tail ever since I started working for him!

Spyro: Cynder?

Cynder: Yes, Spyro?

Spyro: I...I love you.

Cynder: Really?

Spyro: Really, really!

Cynder: I love you too.

They leaned toward each other... And kissed. Kronk sees this and writes the word, 'Aww' on back of the sign that read, 'Laugh and point!'

Audience: Awwwwwwwww.

The magic whatever Cynder is under then pulled her away and up in the air. She started to shine. Then we hear the echoing voice of someone familiar.

Echoing voice: 'Until you find true love's first kiss, then you take true love's true form.

A flash of light came from Cynder, which breaks all the windows with King Candy's picture on them. The Moltres sees that the light missed one, and broke it with her beak. Cynder then landed on the ground. Spyro hurried to help her up.

Spyro: Cynder, are you okay?

Cynder: I don't understand. I'm supposed to be beautiful.

Spyro: But you are beautiful.

Kangaroo then started to cry.

Rudy: Mom, what's wrong?

Kangaroo: I love happy endings!

Spyro and Cynder lean toward each other to kiss. Spyro covers the screen with his hand, and then they kiss.


	19. A Dragon's Wedding

Later, everyone cheers for Spyro and Cynder as they shared a wedding kiss. We then hear a song play in the background.

**I thought love was only true in fairy tales**

All 13 of the dwarves (The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey) are in a band and shout "Oy!"

**Meant for someone else but not for me**

As Spyro and Cynder run through the crowd, Squidward gave a small grin as he watched the new couple.

**Love was out to get me**

**That's the way it seemed**

**Disappointment haunted all my dreams**

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof turned an onion into a carriage and two mice into horses.

**Then I saw her face**

**Now I'm a believer and not a trace**

**Of doubt in my mind**

Cynder tosses the bouquet of flowers. Dot Warner and Julie Makimoto (Now fully awake) fight over it. The Moltres then flies down and grabs the bouquet. She gives it to Keroro, who just hugs her. Spyro and Cynder smile as they waved to their friends.

**I'm in love**

**Ooh-aah**

**I'm a believer I couldn't leave her**

**If I tried**

As everyone waves goodbye, Gonzo walks on screen.

Gonzo: As Tiny Tim said in 'A Muppet Christmas Carol': God bless us, everyone!

Keroro: Come on everybody!

Horton: **Then I saw her face**

**Ha-ha**

**Now I'm a believer**

Gir starts dancing in a chorus line with Lenny, Storm the albatross, "Weird Al" Yankovic, and some of the dwarves, including Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, and Ori.

Keroro: **Listen!**

**Not a trace**

**Of doubt in my mind**

**I'm in love**

**Ooh-ah**

**I'm a believer**

**I couldn't leave her if I tried**

Julian, Maurice, and Mort where dancing on a piano. Mort got too close to Julian's feet, so he kicked Mort... But knocked Maurice off the piano in the process.

Horton: **Then I saw her face**

**Now I'm a believer**

**Hey!**

Some of the audience were playing limbo with Gir holding one end and some Smurfs who were stacked on top of each other were holding the other. Peter (who was still in the King Candy suit) was up next. He lost due to his head.

Keroro: **Not a trace**

**Uhh! Yeah!**

**Of doubt in my mind**

**One more time!**

**I'm in love**

**I'm a believer**

In revenge, Gonzo pounded the King Candy model deeper into the cake until only the head is showing.

Keroro: **Come on!**

**I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe,**

**I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, hey**

Barteleby just stared in amazement as the Bone cousins perform dance moves on a mat. Gonzo just dances with his girlfriend, Camilla...Who happens to be a chicken.

Keroro: Y'all sing it with me!

Crowd: **I believe**

**I believe**

Keroro: People in the back!

People in the back**: I believe**

**I'm a believer**

**I believe**

**I believe**

**I believe**

**I believe**

Spyro and Cynder rode off in their onion carriage into the sunset. Keroro, who is now wearing shades and his black afro, is laughing like a loon.

Keroro: Kerokerokero Oh, that's funny! That's funny! I can't breathe! I can't breathe!


	20. Spyro in the woods KDP

The screen fades in and we see a familiar dragon holding a microphone.

Spyro: Hi, everybody! And welcome to the Spyro-in-the-Woods Karaoke Dance Party!

Spyro presses a button on a stereo.

Spyro: I'll take things down a bit with one of my personal favorites.

Spyro then sings to his new wife, Cynder.

Spyro: **Don't go changin'... To try and please me**

**You've never let me down before.**

Cynder takes the microphone and the music changes as she lies on the ground.

Cynder: **I've made it through the wilderness...**

Gir then scratches the turntables.

Cynder: **You know I made it through...**

The Smurfs then scratch the turntables.

Cynder: **Didn't know how lost I was until I found you.**

The music changes again when Keroro and Tamama take the microphone. They're wearing shades, and Moltres is dancing in the background.

Keroro and Tamama: **Yeah! I like big bums and I can not lie,**

**You other brothers can deny,**

**That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist**

**And a round thing in your face you get...**

Moltres accidentally knocks Keroro and Tamama out of the way. Kronk takes the microphone and starts to sing.

Kronk: **Feelings...**

Jack Sparrow and the crew of the Black Pearl take the microphone and start singing.

Jack And the crew: **It's fun to stay at the YMCA,**

**It's fun to stay at the YMCA, A.**

Jack laughs. Gonzo takes the microphone next while the lemurs start humming along.

Gonzo: **Do you really want to hurt me?**

**Aoaw!**

**Do you really want to make me cry?**

Julian, Maurice, and Mort: **Oh, oh, oh, oh**

King Candy starts to sing fearfully, for he's in the Moltres's stomach.

King Candy: **Staying alive, staying alive**

King Candy (muffled): **Oh, oh, oh, oh**

The music changes again as Wile E. Coyote takes a turn with the Bone cousins. He holds the lyrics up on signs.

While E.'s Sign: **Who let the dogs out?**

Smiley, Phoney, and Fone: **Who, who, who, who, who?**

Wile E.'s Sign: **Who let the dogs out?**

Smiley, Phoney, and Fone: **Who, who, who, who, who?**

Another music change, and Horton and the others took the microphone.

Horton: **Baby, I can't fight this...**

Kangaroo, Natsumi, Momoka, Angle Mois, and Koyuki: **Feeling any more!**

Giroro and Garfield: **I've forgotten what I started fightn' for!**

Lorax: **And if I have to crawl upon the floor**

Aki: **Crawl upon the floor!**

Kululu: **Come crashing through your door!**

Horton, Kangaroo, Natsumi, Momoka, Angle Mois, Koyuki, Giroro, Garfield, Lorax, Aki, Saburo, and Kululu: **Baby, I can't fight this feeling any more!**

Fuyuki, Dororo, and Rudy: **I can't fight this feeling any more!**

The Smurfs then took the microphone.

Smurfs: **We are, we are**

**The youth of the nation!**

**We are, we are**

**The youth of the nation!**

**We are, we are**

**The youth of the nation!**

**We are the youth of the nation!**

Keroro: Get up, and dance to the music!

Julian, Maurice, Mort, Smiley, Phoney, Fone, Barteleby, Bruce, Lenny, and JAWS started humming.

Keroro: **Come on everyone now!**

**Daaance to the music!**

Oh yeah!

**Daaance to the music!**

Gir: **All we need is a drummer.**

Squidward: **For people who only need a beat,**

**Yeah!**

Keroro: Break it down, dragon girl!

Cynder then beated away on the drums.

Keroro: Kronk, my man!

Kronk starts to sing again, holding Gonzo in his hand.

Kronk: **I'm going to ask some bottoms.**

Gonzo: **So that the dancers just won't hide.**

Keroro: Take it, Spyro!

Spyro is playing an organ as he starts to sing.

Spyro: **You might like to hear my organ.**

Keroro: **I said ride, Sally, ride!**

Odie and Pipsqueak then scratch the turntables.

Spyro and Cynder: **I can't see me loving nobody but you for all my life!**

Everyone: **Dance to the music!**

Keroro: Spyro, you ain't dancing yet!

Everyone: **Dance to the music!**

Keroro: Oh, yeah!

Everyone: **Dance to the music!**

Keroro: That's how I like it! Everybody now!

Everyone: **Dance to the music!**

**Dance to the music!**

**Dance to the music!**

**Dance to the music!**

Smiley tripped over his own feet, and knocked over Keroro.

Keroro: Hey, Smiley, you want to watch that nose man?!

Everyone bursts in to laughter.


End file.
